leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
* Pool Party 2016 skins * New Feature Mode: Nexus Siege |Latest = June 29th, 2016 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V6.13 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: The following skins have received some VFX changes: * - Now draws a PROJECT: Teemo face instead of a regular Teemo face during her joke animation. The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1219.jpg|Soy LoLero Icon ProfileIcon2072 Crabby Crab.jpg|Crabby Crab Icon ProfileIcon2073 Come at me Crab.jpg|Come at me Crab Icon ProfileIcon2074 Cool Crab.jpg|Cool Crab Icon ProfileIcon2075 Lifesaver.jpg|Lifesaver Icon ProfileIcon2076 Rubber Ducky.jpg|Rubber Ducky Icon ProfileIcon2077 Shock and Shower.jpg|Soy LoLero Icon The following Ward skins have been added to the store: N/A PVP.net League Client Update Replay System * Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends VPBE Monsters ; * Bonus increased to out of combat movement speed from . Champions ; * ** Ally shield increased to }} from }}. Self shield is still . ; * ** Damage changed to (5 level)}} from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Leona's sword remains charged with Incandescence, causing her next basic attacks to gain 100 range and deal bonus magic damage on hit. *** Incandescence also now applies Leona's passive. *** Leona's sword glows when she is buffed by Incandescence - stacks fall off all at once and last for 5 seconds. ; * ** Damage reduced to from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Damage to monsters increased to 100% from 50%. ** Every 4 seconds and whenever a Voidling assists in killing a unit, Malzahar spawns a new Voidling with the same remaining duration. ; * ** Movement speed increased to % from %. * ** Stun increased to 2 seconds at all ranks from . ; * ** Cooldown increased to from ; - Gameplay and Visual Update (needs the new stats and abilities) * General ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for all skins. *** *** (Formerly known has Human Ryze) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** . ** New voice over. ** New ability icons for and ; * General ** Aura radius increased to 400 from 350. ** Aura duration no longer extends for up to 2 seconds when affecting allies. * ** Damage increased to 15-235 from 13-192. *** **** Target now deals 25% less damage for 3 seconds, up from 20%. **** AP scaling increased to from . **** Now shrinks targets for duration of debuff. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base heal increased to from . *** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ** Base shield increased to from . *** Shield AP ratio increased to from . ** Increased healing based on . * ** Active: Grants Sona and nearby allies % movement speed for 7 seconds from % % per 100 AP)}} decaying self movement speed. ** Melody (aura): On next basic attack within 5 seconds, gain movement speed for 3 seconds from 10-14% % per 100 AP)}} movement speed for seconds. * ** Increases potency of basic abilities. ** Grants base cooldown reduction on basic abilities. Stacks multicatively with cooldown reduction. Items ; / / / (Crystal Scar Variants) * Crystal Scar variants renamed to Quick Charge from Crystal Scar. ; Reworked * ** * +45 AD, +50 armor, +10% CDR, Unique Aura: Reduces armor of nearby enemy champions by . ** +65 AD, +30% crit chance, Unique Passive: Critical strikes cause enemies to bleed for an additional as magic damage over 3 seconds and reveal them for the duration. Summoner Spells Twisted Treeline ;Added items * * * * * * * * ;Removed items * * * * Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;SKT T1 Skins *The following skins were originally unveiled on the PBE during the V6.8 patch cycle, but were pulled due to player feedback: ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) * In addition to improving the above skins, Riot plans to make the following addition to the ceremonial skin roster in honor of Easyhoon: ** Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed